Silhouette of the Breeze
by peaphro
Summary: /AU /for meirae1 challenge/ Jari-jari lentik bergantian untuk menahan dan melepas pipa dengan elok, indah nada yang dihasilkan dari sang fifer dan fife itu—manifestasi untuk semua suka-dukanya, dan juga untuk mewakilkan perasaannya sekarang ini.


**Title **: Silhouette of the Breeze

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto; Kunihiko Ryo (Silhouette of the Breeze)

**Fan fiction** : Peaphro ™

**Character **: Sakura H.

**Genre **: Western & Drama

**Rate **: K+

**Warnings** : AU, semi-ooc, typo(s), bahasa warna-warni, dan hal-hal lain yang dapat membingungkan Anda.

**Summary** : /AU /for meirae1 challenge/ Jari-jari lentik bergantian untuk menahan dan melepas pipa dengan elok, indah nada yang dihasilkan dari sang fifer dan fife itu—manifestasi untuk semua suka-dukanya, dan juga untuk mewakilkan perasaannya sekarang ini.

**Note (1) **: Diharapkan membaca fanfiksi ini sambil mendengar Silhouette of the Breeze celtic version; Emma a Victorian Romance soundtrack. =))

**-OoO-

* * *

**

_Ketepak ketepuk_, _ketepak ketepuk_.

Suara kaki-kaki kuda yang selaras masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya, dan kedua matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan lalu lalang orang-orang, entah yang memakai kereta kuda, atau pejalan kaki yang sedang membeli sesuatu di tengkulak jalanan.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan lagi ke kaca kereta, mengamati masing-masing pria dan wanita. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, lalu membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kaca yang ada di depan wajahnya.

Pemandangan London tidak pernah berubah, selama delapan tahun…

Ia rasakan kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya berhenti, dengan tak didengarnya lagi suara tapak kuda yang begitu selaras dan menenangkan. Ia rapikan rambutnya, lalu memakai topi yang berhiaskan pita berwarna cokelat muda, yang sebelumnya diletakkan di pangkuannya.

Pintu kereta pun dibuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Silakan turun, _Miss_. Kita sudah sampai."

Sang pria paruh baya sudah mengenal gelagatnya. Wajah keriputnya terlihat samar ketika ia tersenyum, melihat majikannya turun dari kereta kuda dengan caranya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian suara sepatu sol Nona-nya terdengar, dan ia pun membungkuk hormat.

"Mau saya temani?" tanyanya dengan dialek yang kental.

Nona-nya menggeleng pelan, senyumannya yang menawan masih tersemat di parasnya yang memikat. Tanpa perlu bicara, pria paruh baya itu tahu apa yang dimaksud. "Baiklah. Saya tunggu di sini."

Nona-nya mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju toko tua yang berada di depan jalan. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengamati Nona-nya yang tengah memasuki toko, yang tak lama menghilang ke dalamnya. Lagi-lagi lengkungan tercipta di wajahnya, sembari ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Waktu cepat berlalu…"

_Dia berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis maupun wanita di London. Ia tidak suka memakai gaun dengan banyak renda, ia juga tidak suka dimanja. Ia lebih suka dengan gaun sederhana dengan kain yang menutupi sampai ke pergelangan tangannya. Dan ia lebih suka untuk bermain dengan angin dan musik alam.

* * *

_

.**Silhouette of the Breeze**; a **simplefan fiction** made by **peaphro**.

* * *

London, 1953.

_Ayah, ibu, bagaimana kabar kalian di Jepang? Kuharap Ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian._

Petak-petak pagar bebatuan yang dihiasi oleh tanaman merambat.

_Kalian tak perlu cemaskan diriku. Aku di sini, di London. Aku baik-baik saja._

Dengan hewan-hewan ternak yang dibiarkan begitu saja oleh penggembala mereka untuk mencari makanan.

_Aku… sebentar lagi sampai di rumahku, rumahku yang kedua. Kalian tahu, bukan?_

Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk melewati jendelanya, segera ia lupa akan angannya tadi. Harum ini… ia tahu, ia segera sampai. Ia tutup kedua mata cemerlangnya, tersenyum untuk menikmati angin desa yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Indera pendengarannya fokus terhadap suara kaki kuda, dan ia membayangkan roda. Ya, roda. Roda yang berputar dengan pelan dan damai. Ya, semua— masalah-masalah sudah berakhir.

Ia membuka matanya, teringat akan sesuatu. Ia lalu melirik ke samping, melihat kotak panjang berwarna cokelat tua, dengan beberapa ukiran di tepinya. Kedua tangannya yang bersarung membuka penutup kotak ramping itu. Timbul rona merah di pipinya ketika ia melihat sesuatu di dalamnya; alat musik yang selalu ingin ia beli dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Entah sudah keberapakalinya ia membuka-menutup kotak itu.

"_Miss_, cobalah melihat ke luar; kita sudah sampai di padang _heaven_, dan bunga-bunga _primrose _dan _cornflower _bermekaran!"

Ia tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali untuk itu; dengan cepat ia membuka kaca dan fokus lensanya membulat sempurna; betapa indah pemandangannya tahun ini! Ia bisa menghirup aroma segar dan manis dari bunga-bunga yang bermekaran; dan sejauh mata memandang, padang _heaven_ sudah ditutupi oleh bunga-bunga liar yang ia sukai di musim semi—

_Primrose_ dan _cornflower_. Kedua bunga yang menurutnya ialah bunga-bunga yang paling memikat, dengan warna yang indah di kelopak _primrose_, kuning keemasan yang memberikan kesan tenang baginya, dan, bukan hanya warna kuning _primrose_ yang menghiasi padang— warna-warna biru muda _cornflower _menyelaraskan dan tidak membuat kesan monoton di sana.

Ia tersenyum khidmat setelah selesai menikmati pemandangan yang tidak ada di negara tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Lensa pengamatnya menutup, menerawang jauh ke suatu nostalgia yang tersimpan rapi di rasionya.

Sebentar lagi, ia tahu. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Ia tahu aroma ini, ia tahu suasana ini. Suasana di mana ia bersama sahabatnya dengan riangnya bersuka cita, berbagi tawa dan duka, mendapatkan kasih sayang, dan persahabatan.

Di kejauhan, sang kusir dapat melihat sebuah bangunan tua yang berpagar kayu dengan tanaman belukar _ivy _yang merambat . Ia pun memberhentikan kudanya, lalu membuka pintu kereta untuk Nona-nya. "Kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan anda, _Miss_. Silakan turun."

Tubuhnya yang ramping menuruni tangga kereta. Ia menerawang ke depan, melihat bangunan tua yang selalu ia mimpikan dan ia rindukan. Sang gadis berjalan lurus ke depan, digenggamnya kotak penutup di tangan kanannya dengan erat. Benar. Ini benar-benar rumahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tak ada yang salah.

Ia berhenti melangkah, lalu menengadahkan wajah ke langit. Lengkungannya tampak sangat tinggi, awan-awan kecil seputih salju bagaikan burung-burung putih kecil yang melayang dengan sayap terbentang di bawah langit biru sejernih kristal. Angin sepoi menerbangkan surai-surai pendeknya yang cerah. Bayangan kecil akan masa lalu yang meyenangkan mulai bermain-main di depan indera penglihatannya.

Ia membuka kotak penutup, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat musik tiup berukuran kecil—_fife_. Senyumnya merekah. Dengan perlahan, ia meniupkan angin dari mulutnya ke dalam lubang _fife_, sembari ia menutup mata cemerlangnya untuk menghayati.

Melodi khas _celtic_ mulai terdengar; lembut dan selaras. Indah nadanya membuat bunga-bunga di sekitarnya ikut bergoyang dengan perantara angin yang menyukai permainan sang gadis; burung-burung yang tengah berkicau pun berhenti sembari memutuskan untuk bertengger di dahan-dahan pohon untuk mengamati permainannya yang tengah menarik perhatian para makhluk hidup selain mereka.

Nada –nada pembuka ialah nada-nada yang ceria. Suara khas yang dihasilkan _fife_ melingking indah; seperti ada kehidupan yang terselip di setiap melodi yang dibuat dan dirasakan. Suara yang dihasilkan dan berbagai macam perasaan terpeta dengan khidmat sembari melodi terus mengalun.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat lah seseorang di kaca bangunan itu— bukan, beberapa orang. Bisa dilihat mereka berumur jauh lebih muda dari sang gadis. Kerumunan di belakang kaca semakin bertambah banyak; anak-anak berdesak-desakan untuk melihat permainannya. Ada dari beberapa di antara mereka yang lebih tua meninggalkan kaca di mana mereka melihatnya.

Jauh di belakang bangunan kecil itu, ia bisa mendengar suara roda-roda yang berputar dengan cepat, dan pintu bangunan itu dibuka; di dalam bangunan itu ada seorang lelaki yang sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh lelaki yang seumuran dengannya. Sembari kedua mata mereka membelalak, ekspresi mereka menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya.

"Sakura… " tukas pemuda cacat kaki sembari ia menggenggam pegangan kursi roda lebih erat. Ia mendongak ke atas. "… Apakah gadis itu Sakura, Naruto?"

"Sepertinya iya…" jawab pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di depan matanya. Gadis yang telah meninggalkan mereka selama delapan tahun karena diasuh oleh keluarga bangsawan yang telah menolong mereka dan bangunan ini. Sang pemuda tersenyum sambil membisikkan suatu kalimat. "… Dia benar-benar Sakura, Sasuke…"

Pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda itu mengangguk perlahan. Ia menutup kedua mata oniksnya untuk mendengarkan lantunan indah yang dimainkan sang _fifer_ muda. Mereka tak bergerak, kedua pemuda itu tengah menikmati suguhan indah sang gadis. Beberapa anak kecil yang mengerumuni kaca pun berganti tempat untuk mengintip pemudi asing di belakang pintu.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, seorang pemudi pirang tengah melewati padang _heaven_ dengan kereta kudanya. Kedua mata biru langitnya menerawang ke arah padang. Roman mukanya menunjukkan tatapan terkesima. "Jadi ini padang _heaven_…Indah sekali."

_Ino_…

Sang gadis terbelalak, tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ia tahu suara tadi, suara gadis kecil yang sangat dikenalinya. Teman sebayanya ketika ia masih di panti asuhan dulu. Sekejap itu pula ia mendengar melodi-melodi yang tidak asing lagi, sebuah lagu yang sangat disukainya dan pernah dimainkan oleh seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Sakura ada di panti… Sakura ada di panti!" tukasnya. Ia lalu meneriaki kusir yang tengah terkantuk. "Cepatkan gerakan kuda, kusir! Aku ingin segera sampai ke panti!"

_Teman-teman_…

Sampailah sang gadis pada nada yang lirih dari lagu, menyiratkan berbagai macam duka di dalamnya, sang _fifer_ teringat akan kejadian di masa lampau, bayangnya memperlihatkan di mana sahabat terbaiknya kehilangan sang ibu, penghancuran panti, dan dirinya yang masih belia… ditindas dan akhirnya bisa melarikan diri dari para pemuas sesaat yang hendak membeli dirinya. Bulir-bulir bening terjatuh—

"Sakura!"

Sang gadis pemain _fife _itu berhenti bermain tatkala ia mendengar suara itu, suara yang telah lama ia rindukan. Suara sahabat perempuan pertamanya. Sahabat yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Sahabat yang telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk pergi ke India bersama orangtua barunya. Ia menoleh, mendapati pemudi yang tengah memakai _sari _khas India tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata itu… Kedua matanya telah terisi oleh cahaya kehidupan, tidak lah suram seperti dulu.

Sang sahabat telah disembuhkan. Ia sudah tidak buta.

"Kau Sakura, bukan?" tanyanya lembut. Satu dua helai daun pun tertiup angin, terbang serupa kupu-kupu bermandikan cahaya, terhembus dalam semilir hawa berkejaran dalam irama. Tak lama kemudian sang pemudi pemain _fife_ itu tersenyum getir, seiring daun-daun itu hinggap dan bersemayam di punggung belukar. "Lanjutkan permainanmu."

_Ya_.

Dan sang gadis pun melanjutkan permainannya; jari-jari lentik bergantian untuk menahan dan melepas pipa dengan elok, indah nada yang dihasilkan dari sang _fifer _dan _fife_ itu—manifestasi untuk semua suka-dukanya, dan juga untuk mewakilkan perasaannya sekarang ini. Akhirnya burung-burung pun berkicau setelah sekian lama mengamati, menyelaraskan suara mereka dengan melodi yang seakan menghipnotis. Angin sepoi bermain kembali, dan sang gadis melihat bayangan masa depan yang indah ketika angin berhembus.

"Eh, Madam Chiyo!" cetus seorang anak dengan dialeknya yang kental ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan keriput seseorang tengah memegang kedua pundaknya. "Ada orang asing di sana!"

"Dia bukan orang asing, anakku," ujar wanita paruh baya itu sembari menatap "Gadis itu… dia adalah salah satu bagian panti ini.

"Seorang tuna wicara sepertinya berbicara menggunakan nada-nada… lagu yang ia lantunkan mencerminkan semuanya. Semua kejadian, semua yang telah dilalui di sini… semuanya. Dia membawakan _Silhouette of the Breeze_ dengan sempurna."

_Kau sudah berada di atas, tak akan menangis lagi, tak akan sendirian lagi. _

"Selamat datang."

_Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Madam Chiyo…_

Ketika lagu itu selesai, mereka yang mendengar akhirnya bertepuk tangan dan bergegas menghampiri dirinya yang berdiri di depan panti. Derai pucuk-pucuk daun yang bergesek terdengar dari kejauhan, melambai memeluk angin seraya membisikkan suara yang teramat indah.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu berkata kepada mereka, melalui bahasa isyarat.

_Aku pulang_.

**-OoO-**

Hiruzen tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan di depan sana. Lelaki paruh baya itu menggeleng, lalu mendongak untuk melihat langit biru teduh yang anehnya nyaris tampak berkilauan bagai danau indah tak berdasar, dan di sana-sini, di birunya lengkung langit, melayang awan seputih kapas. Sang kusir pun bergumam.

"Sudah saya bilang, bukan? Suatu saat, pasti akhir yang bahagia akan anda genggam, seperti sekarang ini."

_There, a __**happy ending**__ for them_**.

* * *

**

**Note (2)**:

Alasan saya memilih London untuk setting cerita ialah karena saya lagi tergila-gila sama Kuroshitsuji. Oya, apakah fanfiksi ini bisa digolongkan di genre western? DX

Maaf ya Kak Mei… mungkin fanfiksi ini terbilang aneh dan gaje T^T supaya nggak bingung, Insya Allah akan saya buatkan prekuel…

Ada yang bingung dengan bentuk _fife_? Silakan cari di Google ya. #plak

Selamat Maulid Nabi Muhammad SAW.

Ulasan dan kritikan sangat diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca, Teman.


End file.
